


Favorites

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Favorites, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Thrantovember (Star Wars), walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: The Chiss hummed in response, rubbing his hand up and down the human’s side. “It is a nice night,” he agreed, leading him slowly down the sidewalk. “You are warm enough, Ch'eo?”Eli and Thrawn take a walk down Csilla's streets during Christmas time.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Grey | Mitth'rey'nuru (OC)/Male (OC), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27...
> 
> Enjoy.

The night was a clear one, stars in the sky, snow on the ground, but not falling for the time being. Csilla’s seven moons were high, trees glistening with strings of lights, the homes in the city decorated beautifully, lit up with white and colored lights. It was his favorite time of the year on the ice planet the human now called home. 

Eli pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders, tugging his beanie to cover his ears more completely. “It's nice tonight,” he murmured, leaning into his husband’s warmth, the Chiss’ arm wrapped around his frame. The two were out wandering the neighborhood, admiring the brightly decorated houses now that the sun had set.

The Chiss hummed in response, rubbing his hand up and down the human’s side. “It is a nice night,” he agreed, leading him slowly down the sidewalk. “You are warm enough, _Ch'eo_?” 

He nodded. “I’m not freezing. Just a little cold.” He buried his nose in the collar of his jacket, tucking his gloved hands into his pockets. His eyes slid shut at the brief kiss to his temple, his own soft hum escaping. Leaving the empire...leaving the imperial navy...had been the best decision he and Thrawn could’ve made. They were free, away from danger, away from the emperor. They had their son and their ysalamir, they had their own home. Everything was perfect.

Eli sighed softly, his warm breath creating a cloud in the air in front of him. His eyes stayed on the couple a small ways in front of him and Thrawn, hands linked together, shoulders brushing. His son - a deep blue skinned half Chiss - and a human; a similar sized, rather pale male. “What do you think of him?”

“His partner?” Thrawn asked, glancing down to catch his nod. The Chiss followed his gaze back to the couple, deep blue fingers fisting in Eli’s jacket. “He is...competent.” He allowed, tilting his head slightly. “I am uncertain it is wise for Threyn to take a mate so soon. He was an imperial. Threyn has the Sight. The Ascendancy only recently approved for him to navigate.”

“We were all imperials, Darlin’.” He glanced up at him with a soft chuckle. “Grey included. He kept that human safe. Protected him and got him away from the empire. He wouldn’t harm him. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's got a little bit of something else in him other than human...”

He hesitated before nodding. “I suppose.”

Eli pulled his hand from his pocket to wrap his arm around his husband’s waist, tucking his hand into Thrawn’s front pocket. “He’s older now. It’s okay.”

Thrawn was ready to protest when Grey turned, a bright grin on his lips. “Dad, Papa, _G’en’vti_ commed that he brought Puddle to the fountain downtown. It’s supposed to be all lit up. We were thinking of heading down to see it and them.” He glanced over at his partner, seeing his cheerful nod in agreement. 

Eli swore he saw a bit of purple reach the young man’s blue ears. “Go on, we’ll catch up.” He smiled softly, rubbing his thumb against Thrawn’s side. “Some of these next houses are my favorites to look at.”


End file.
